What if ?
by MissCouette
Summary: Theo arrives at Beacon Hills with only one goal : to join Scott's Pack. Well, that's what he said. To do so, he's trying to play nice with all the members, especially Mae, an old friend of Scott and Stiles, who has something special but doesn't know it. How Scott will react ? How much Theo will upstage the balance of our favorite pack? Who is really Mae ? Timeline : Season 5.


Hi! Here is the first "small" chapter of What if?. Sorry in advance for any mistakes. I'm french but I want to improve my english by writing in this language. If you wan to know more about it read the description on my profile ;) I'm open to any suggestions, reviews, comments (negativ or positiv).

(Some things to know before reading: POV is Mae (OC). Fanfic takes place during season 5 but I'm going to change some details to match my story. Rated subject to change. The lenght of the fanfic is up to you and your enthusiasm)

Good reading ! -Marie

 **Chapter I - Leave the past were it belongs.**

I opened up my eyes with difficulty. Excruciating headache was pounding my skull and it took me over a minute for my view to makes focus and paces the room around me, then I realized that I was in a completely different place from where I fell asleep. I had no notion of time and my senses were taking time to awaken. I tried to move my limbs, I saw that they were firmly clinging to the table where I was lying.  
I moved my head from right to left and my heart began to accelerate at the sight of shelves filled with jars of strange and bloody capacities, gigantic glass tubes where lifeless body without form were floating, connected to machines that pumped a black liquid. On metallic tables were more or less disinfected surgical utensils. The floor was disgusting, and other sticky substances were dripping from the ceiling into my hair.  
Yet, even though I never came here, thanks to details that Liam provided us when he was captured with Hayden, my location became clear. Clearer when the sound of three masked men came to my ears.

" _You could at least have to clean, or put your shit up to standard._ " I hissed through my teeth.

They arrived at my face faster than I had envisaged and despite the best control to keep my composure, a chill went through my back and arms when their hands rested on me.

- _ **Sequence activated. Time has come**_. One of them lifted my sleeve to find a vein while the other was approaching with a syringe and a blue liquid in the tank.

- ** _She lost her humor_**

- _Nah, I just lost my politeness" said I before I spit in his face._ I started to move hoping to take my tie off, but they held me firmly. Panic-stricken, I was looking for a solution as soon as possible. I wanted to scream for help, called Scott, but when the needle dug into my arm, my sight was again disturbed and I was convulsing. My throat began to burn and my trachea has narrowed allowing only a thin stream of air. I gasped, while my arms and legs were like 4 dead weight, impossible to move. It was too late for me to shout his name when I heard his voice in a whisper before falling into total darkness.

* * *

 _-I said I wanted her awake when I arrived._

- _ **Acceleration of the process of memory loss. 30%**_

- _Well done. But move on a little faster, so we can start on a good foundation before the little puppy shows up. I need her. At all costs._

* * *

The air came back gradually. It must have been little time between the moment I lost consciousness and the one I recognize the facial features of the men who was above me. _A nightmare, it was just a nightmare_ , I thought relieved.

 _-Calm down sweetie. You must not move too much or else you risk to disconnect your injection_  
For a second, I thought we were in the hospital, that I was safe, and that everything was back to normal.

- _Theo? How ... How did you find me_? I tried to raise myself but my links stopped me, and my head quickly fell back against the cold hard surface of the table.

- _Shh, everything will be okay. I'm here._ His hand caressed my cheek and smiled with all his teeth.

- _Son of a..._

He put his hand against my mouth and his claws returned to my skin.

- _Hm, I think the treatment make you say things you may regret_

I open my eyes wider to the evidence of facts. Theo was not here to save me, he's the one who had brought me here, he was dealing with the Dread Drs.

 _I think you need some explanation, before misinterpretations._ He put his hand on my cheek and I had time to bite him with all my strength before he slaps me with more force.

- _Already reflexes. You learn fast. This big bad wolf was right. You're much more special that we imagined._

My heart beat faster at the thought of him and Theo may notice this change because he headed his hand to my chest, his claws leaving red furrows on my skin which to my surprise, closed gradually until complete disappearance.  
- _What's happening to me Theo_?  
 _-You will become usefull to me, whether you like it or not._

I tried to defend myself, to move my legs and slide out the links, but I was as empty as if my blood was struggling to circulate. Theo walked away, turning around the table to find the lever that made me sit down and see a bit more around me. I was attached to a pump identical to those near the tubes. Inside mingled my blood and that famous blue liquid that has to be the reason for my healing so fast and my condition in general. In the syringe that reached my arm, another mixture flowed and burned under my skin.

- _It took months to find the perfect mix that could allow me to access your instinct. And despite all evidence to the world, all the lies, all the threats and alerts in your dear Stiles, you fell in panel. You've been blind and I have to say I am a little disappointed with your naiveté. But I'm not going to complain since any benefit me_.

- _What do your want from me? And what do you know about De.._  
- _Every question at the time. I owe you many explanations. Either way you will have forgotten everything before hearing the end of the story._  
He pulled out a chair and sat next to me.  
- _Above all, you should know that in the story, the villain is not necessarily who you think._  
He took my hand and began to explain why and how, beginning with his arrival in Beacon Hills, 6 months ago.


End file.
